


Happiness

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Series: In Search of... [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Human C-3PO, Human R2-D2, Human child BB-8, I ship Damerey hardcore, Past Poe and Zorii relationship, Rey and Poe as Cats, What Have I Done, mated pair, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: Poe and Rey are enjoying the bliss of being together and of expecting kits. Of course that bliss is shattered by humans.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: In Search of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729654
Kudos: 18





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment of my crazy Cat series featuring Star Wars characters. Now I could have just turned this into a multi-chapter story, but I have plans to add in one-shots featuring other Star Wars characters as Cats. So please stick around for those as well. 
> 
> I love reading comments and enjoy seeing what everything has to say about my craziness for doing this. And thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, or even just read my stories. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for their help and encouragement of this particular cat crazy idea of mine.

Laying on the top perch of his cat tree, Poe keeps watch over his territory. Well, the inside of his human’s home anyways. Things have changed over the last several sun cycles. Another cat litter box, several more toys, and the addition of a new food dish have come into the house. However the most prominent change is currently basking away, on his favorite window perch, while enjoying the warm sunshine.

  
Rey.

  
He lets out a soft purr as his eyes take in the sight of her. His female, his mate.

  
In those first couple of days after Rey’s arrival, and during her heat, Poe had been so fearful that his humans would take her away. Or worse, send her back to the outside world where Kylo was still lurking about the neighborhood. Yet, Poe had found an ally with his girl, Bee. She heroically threw several temper tantrums, when her dads talked about taking Rey away, that ended when the men admitted defeat to the child.

Seeing the new silver collar around her neck reminds him that she is now a member of his family and here to stay with him.  
His golden eyes roam from the collar, heading to the white belly where his kits—no, their kits—are safely growing with her. The idea that he gets to actually be around as Rey gets bigger and eventually gives birth is sublime to Poe. He’s never been involved in the entirety of this process before. Every time he’d bred with Zorii, he would leave after her heat was done. And to this day, he has no idea just how many of his kits are out there in the world.

“How much longer are you going to stare at me?” Rey meows, lifting her head to look at him. “Come join me.”

Sitting up to stretch his back, Poe replies. “And have it come crashing down like last time?”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Rey growls, her temper closer to the surface nowadays.

Poe chuffs as he begins to make his way down to the sofa. He walks along the back of it till only his eyes are visibly over the edge of the window perch.

“Not fat.” He softly mews before setting his front paws on the edge. “You’re not that far along in bearing our kits.”

Rey purrs as her Bengal mate begins to groom her face to put her, and himself, at ease.

She knows that Poe has been on edge since before his humans accepted her into their home. Three days ago he’d even managed to slip into the carrier when the humans took her to the vet and refused to leave her side whilst there. Even after coming back home, he stays nearby and never leaves her in a room by herself for very long. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to go from a stray to this: having a loving home with humans and having food available every day. The best part is that she is not alone anymore. Not only does she have Poe as her mate, but in several more sun cycles she is going to be a mother.

With her emotions getting the better of her, Rey begins grooming Poe in return. Hoping that he knows just how much she appreciates all that he’s done for her.

The two cats are so caught up in their own little bubble that neither one hears a cat carrier being placed on the ground by the taller man.

_“Okay, Poe.”_ Theo says as he takes hold of the Bengal and proceeds to pick him up. _“Time to go visit Zorii.”_

“Poe!?” Rey cries out at seeing him being carried away and follows the man who is holding her mate. “Poe!?”

“Rey!” He answers back, wiggling so much that he manages to break free from his human with quick swipe of his claws. Then, he manages to dart away to hide behind the sofa.

Rey follows him back there and he tries to reassure her that they are both safe by letting her rub against him, as he rubs his face against her. Yet, their sanctuary is brief as the sofa is moved by Arthur.

_“Hey buddy.”_ The man says calmly as he watches the cats back away. _“No one’s going to hurt you. Just going to go for a ride. Going to go see Zorii for a few days is all.”_

Poe, however, lets out a guttural growl as he backs into Rey which has her stepping back as well.

_“Easy Poe.”_ Arthur says again with a slow reaching hand.

Seeing the hand coming, Poe does something that he has never done before to any of his humans. He charges at the hand, giving it a hard-enough swat that it draws blood. The hand disappears, but Poe keeps his guard up, the fur along his spine and tail puffed.

_“Damn. He’s never done that before.”_ Arthur says, looking over his hand along with Theo.

_“Well, we need to get him packed up and go. They’re expecting us there at 1 o’clock and it’s already 1210.”_ Theo replies. _“Let me try and get him.”_

Theo replaces his husband and attempts to bribe Poe to come out with treats and toys. Yet the Bengal refuses them all, hissing and growling with each attempt. This leads to Theo losing his temper.

_“Alright, mister.”_ Theo mutters out, lunging for the two cats.

Rey manages to get away, darting underneath the sofa then hightailing it for the stairs. Her mate isn’t so lucky. Poe had managed to get underneath the sofa; but when he came out the other side, Arthur had grabbed him by the scruff.

_“It didn’t have to come to this, you know. You’ve never given us this much trouble before.”_ The man says before depositing Poe into the carrier and closing the door.

“No. No.” Poe howls as he tries in vain to bust his way out. “Rey!”

“Poe!” Rey cries back, now realizing that her mate has been captured.

She darts away from the stairs and follows the two humans into the kitchen. They set the carrier onto the counter before pulling on their coats.

“Poe!?”

“Rey. I’m okay. It’s going to be alright.” He call out, pushing against the metal cage door to see her.

“What’s happening? Poe, please.” Rey howls, desperately trying to find a way to get up to where he is.

“They’re probably taking me to go see Zorii. Rey, please know that I no longer want to breed with her. I will do everything that I can not to.”

“I know, Poe. I know.” She manages to cry out.

Theo lifts the carrier and the humans start to head out the door with Rey hot on their heels.

_“Not you, little miss. You need to stay inside.”_ Arthur tells her, using his foot to gently push her back.

When the door closes, Rey runs to the window perch and hopelessly watches as the humans climb into their large moving thing with Poe. As it leaves, Rey sits in the window and caterwauls for them to bring Poe back.

Hours pass and still Poe and their humans have not come back. Part of her is hesitant to move, afraid she will miss their return. Yet her hunger drives her to leave the perch to eat.

She nibbles at the leftover chunks of food from this morning. Poe has made it a habit to leave some of his food for her from every mealtime. From there, Rey heads up the stairs and hides beneath the bed in the guest bedroom. She stays there for a while, grooming her belly in the hopes of reassuring not just herself, but also her kits, that Poe will return.

When Arthur and Theo return, she comes out from her hiding spot and stands at the top of the stairs. Rey lets out a meow, hoping that Poe will reply and come to her. Yet, it isn’t him who comes to the bottom of the stairs.

_“Sunshine. Feeling good today?”_ Beatrice cheerfully says. Since hearing the news that her Poe-kitty and Sunshine-kitty are having kittens, the little girl has become heavily invested in making sure both cats are happy.

“Poe.” Rey mournfully meows before slinking back to the guest room.

_“Sunshine? Sunshine, you okay?”_ Bee calls out before heading up to see where her new kitty is going.

Rey returns to her hiding spot beneath the bed and hopelessly cries for Poe. Without him being here, nothing feels right. For the first time since entering his home, Rey feels lost and alone. So alone.

Hearing her kitty’s wailing from beneath the bed, Bee lays on the ground and begins talking quietly to the cat. But after so many minutes of failing to calm the cat, the girl leaves Rey and heads back downstairs.

_“Why is Sunshine so sad?”_ She asks, walking into the kitchen.

_“Cats can’t be sad, Beatrice. We’ve talked about this. Animals don’t express emotions.”_ Theo replies, putting some groceries away in the fridge.

_“Then why is she hiding and crying beneath the guest bed?”_

Arthur, who had just come back from going down to the basement, answers her question. _“She probably misses Poe."_

_“Why would she miss Poe-kitty?”_ Bee asks and something clicks in her little mind. Her face scrunches in suspicion. _“Where is Poe-kitty?”_

_“He’s gone to visit Zorii for a few days.”_ Theo tells the girl. It’s the explanation that him and Arthur have always given Beatrice, neither men comfortable with having to explain how cats mate. Though the conversation almost happened when Sunshine had magically appeared in their home.

_“Well, bring him back. Sunshine misses Poe-kitty.”_

_“It’s not that easy, Bee.”_ Arthur tells her, giving his daughter a soft smile. _“He’s spending time with his favorite friend.”_

_“Zorii isn’t his favorite friend. Sunshine is. He loves his wife-kitty, and he doesn’t love friend-Zorii. You took Poe-kitty away from his Sunshine!”_ The little girl yells at her fathers.

Theo lets out a sigh before speaking. _“Poe doesn’t have a wife, Bee. Cats don’t have spouses like humans do.”_

_“Who says cats can’t?”_ Bee states, stomping her foot.

_“Beatrice.”_ Both men say in warning.

The little girl glares at them and turns to leave. Yet, she stops at the doorway and says, _“You made a mistake and it hurt Poe-kitty and Sunshine.”_

**The Next Day...**

Rey, having spent all of the night hiding beneath the guest bed and caterwauled several times calling for Poe, rouses from her sleep to the sound of a frustrated Arthur. The sound of a door slamming downstairs has her slowly coming out from under the bed. Cautiously, she makes her way down the stairs and heads to the kitchen. Her food dish has fresh, soft food in it, and she begins to eat some of it. Yet the sight of Poe’s empty food dish is enough to make her appetite disappear.

_“Poe.”_ Rey mews softly before slowly making her way upstairs.

This time, Rey heads into Beatrice’s room knowing that Poe had an old cat bed in there. She does indeed find his now abandoned cat bed on the window seat. As she kneads the plushy thing, his scent slowly fills the air, and she greedily takes it in before lying down. With her mate’s old scent surrounding her, it is enough to give some comfort to her as she falls asleep.

  
A loud bang of a door startles Rey from her deep slumber, which is followed by the shouts from the adult humans. She’s never heard the two men yell this loudly before and isn’t sure if she should stay put or hide. Yet, beneath their loud noise, her ears pick up a familiar sound.

  
“Poe.” She softly chips before sitting up. Then calls out again, but louder. “Poe.”

  
“Rey!”

  
The loud thudding of paws hitting the steps is enough to send Rey jumping off the bed and out the door. She sees him, panting at the top of the stairs while looking every which-way for her.

“Poe!” Rey meows, rushing to him as he does the same towards her.

They rub their bodies against each other, licking here and there to reassure one another that they are together again. However, Rey does catch the faint hint of another female from him.

“I didn’t.” Poe purrs out, gently giving his mate’s cheek a lick. “No matter how much she tried to entice me, I couldn’t bring myself to breed with Zorii.”

Rey is pleased to hear it, but concern rolls through her at the sight of a long scab on his neck. Then she sees another one, but bigger this time, in front of his ear.

“Parting gifts from Zorii. She did not take it so well when I kept refusing her advances or my want to remain faithful to you. So, we fought till her humans had to split us up.” Poe explains before rubbing his cheek against Rey’s.

Rey let out a soft mew before pressing herself against him. “You’ve come back to me. I was so alone.”

“I did, and you’ll never be alone again.” Poe promises as he resumes grooming his mate.


End file.
